A Change In Heart
by goatsandboats
Summary: Oneshot. Fluffy. Lily changes her mind about James.


**A Change In Heart**

**AN**: This was a (very late) response to a challenge (The first line must be "How was I supposed to know anyone was in there?"). I changed it slightly so instead of there it's here. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that you recognize.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know anyone was in here?" James panted out as a reply to Lily's reproachful look. Before James came inside, Lily was gazing into the warmth of the fire. When James slammed the door, Lily snapped out of her pensive state and came back to earth.

Lily retorted, "It's the Gryffindor common room, why wouldn't anyone be in here?"

James turned to Lily, who was sitting in the nearest chair by the fire, and starred at her, "It's two o'clock. In the morning. Most people aren't up this late."

Lily blushed, "Oh. I kinda forgot about that." James has been asking Lily out since third year and while she kept refusing, he still tried to get to know her, which might have seemed like stalking. One thing James knew, was that Lily wasn't the kind of person to stay up till two in the morning.

"You forgot that it was two o'clock?" James starred in disbelief.

"Sometimes when people are in deep thought, they lose track of time. Not like you would know of course." Lily replied bitterly, but the blush on her cheeks were still visible.

"I'll ignore that insult. Moving on, why were you in deep thought?"

"Do you think I'll tell you?" Lily said while rolling her green eyes.

James went over to the chair that Lily was sitting on, and pulled Lily up. James pulled her into a loose hug. He could smell her shampoo. It smelled like strawberries. "Yes." His husky voice made Lily shiver. James smirked. It was only a matter of minutes before Lily gave in.

"James…I can't." The two seventh year students starred at each other.

"I'm sure you can." James whispered into her ear. "Now why were you thinking so hard?"

"It's…no. I can't. It's just that…" Lily was looking for ways to escape, but it was useless. Even if she did run for it, James would just bother her more.

"What, Lily, what?" James' grasp tightened.

Lily panicked. Telling James could jeopardize everything. Or it could set her free. There was only one way to find out…

"James…I was thinking." Lily gulped. "Well…You know all those times I said no to you?"

"Yes. How could I forget? I think I made a world record of being the most rejected."

"Over the last few weeks, I think I've changed. Or you changed. Maybe we both changed. But I soon realized that maybe it wasn't hate that I felt. It's very far from it. Tonight as I starred into the fire, I was considering if it really is love and if it was, what would I do. As I was coming to the conclusion, you came in." As she said this, Lily looked into James' beautiful, dark brown eyes and James looked into Lily's mesmerizing, bright emerald eyes.

James' heart stopped beating. "And your conclusion? Do you like, er, love me?"

Lily bit her lip, "Yes…Yes I think I do. I...love you."

James broke out into the biggest smile in the world. Fireworks were going off in his head, one after the other. The girl of his dreams, the girl that he loved since what seemed like forever, the girl that he obsessed about night and day, finally admitted that she loved him. James knew what he had to do.

"I love you too." And with that, James leaned in and closed his lips upon hers.

Lily was kissed a couple of times before, but never like this. None of their kisses could ever compare to James Potter's kisses. Lily felt like she was melting, like she was floating on air, like nothing else mattered. Lily was unbelievably happy. How could she have any doubts? How could she have hated him?

As they broke apart. James, still smiling, asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Lily giggled. A few weeks ago, she would have said no. A few years ago, she would have slapped him or maybe even thrown something at him. But now? "Yes! Yes, of course!" James kissed Lily again.

"Thank you." He whispered.


End file.
